


Karma

by Sophie_The_Shipper



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Amy takes care of Jonah, F/M, Jonah is sick, Playing with the characters, Which is unusual for me, it's fluffy and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_The_Shipper/pseuds/Sophie_The_Shipper
Summary: Jonah is sick. Parker is there too. Amy takes care of people. Karma is a funny thing.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1813  
Summary: Jonah is sick. Parker is there too. Amy takes care of people. Karma is a funny thing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Superstore or the characters.

Amy is walking around the store when she Dina walking towards her with a determined step, which made Amy stop and wait for Dina to catch up to her .

"Hey, do you think you can pay attention to your hubby over there before he makes everyone sick too, please?" She says and then continues to walk away, making Amy stand in the middle of the way not understand what happens.

She starts to search for Jonah, finding him stocking cereals. Even from afar, he does look a little... different. His skin is paler, he looks tired, and he seems to  barely be able to stand up.  As she approaches him, she sees him close his eyes for a moment, but he then startles himself and continues to restock the shelves .

"Are you feeling okay?" Amy asks once she's near him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" His voice is hoarse and with a running nose, and he seems like he'll fall at any moment.

"Uhm, nothing. It's  just you don't seem yourself today. What's going on?" She's trying to play it cool, make him understand for himself that he's sick and he should go home.

"Nothing.  Just restocking this here." He continues to place the cereals in its place, and Amy sighs. She puts a hand on his forehead, but only for a moment, because Jonah blocks her hand. But it was enough to know one thing.

"You're burning up."

"I need to work, we're understaffed. I can't go home." He continues to do his job, but with every passing moment, he seems to go more to the other side.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jonah. If you don't want to go home, fine, don't go home. But you're not working. Go to the break room and close your eyes for a minute. I'll be right there."

"You're overreacting. I'm fine!" He says, walking away.

When she gets there not even five minutes later, he's already asleep on the couch. She smiles,  mostly because she was right, but also because he did look adorable when he was lying down.  His usually neat hair was now flying in all directions, making her laugh  softly at how weird it was at the beginning of their relationship to wake up and see him without his hair all neat like he usually had it .

Amy goes to the break room to check on him every five minutes – she had a timer and everything – to see if his temperature was going down . After half an hour goes by, she decides to  just take him home. She wasn't getting any work done either way, why even bother to stay there? At least while they were home, he would be warm and cozy in their bed.

She wakes him up and takes him to the car, where he falls asleep.  Amy had to wake him up again once they got home, and once they were in their bedroom, he changed into some pajamas to be more comfortable and slide into the bed .

"Thanks for taking care of me." He said and rolled over on the bed, pushing the covers to himself, seeking their warmth and comfort.

He slept for a few hours, and Amy continued to check his temperature that was going down.  Adam left Parker at the house because he had to go to work, and the boy was playing in his bedroom  quietly not to wake up Jonah .

One of the times Amy went to check up on Jonah, he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, lying down next to him on the bed.

"Better. I guess I  just needed to sleep a little bit."

"Great. Now, you're going to eat some soup, drink lots of water and then  maybe in a couple of days I'll allow you to go to work." She smiles at him because he seemed surprised when she told him he wouldn't go to work the next day.

"Momma?" A voice  is heard , making both Jonah and Amy immediately look to where the sound came from. Five-year-old Parker if there, holding his comforter with one hand and a teddy bear in the other. "My head hurt."

Amy smile at her son and gets up. Her hands reach for his forehead. "Yep, it's a little hot. You're going to bed."

"Can I stay with daddy?" Amy smiles once again and grabs her son, placing him next to her husband without even answering. After all, actions speak louder than words, right?

Later, she finds both snuggled up together, the TV on showing some cartoons but both of them asleep- Shutting the TV off, Amy can only be thankful it didn't work without anyone else .

(And also be thankful that Parker was able to Jonah of daddy.  To him, Jonah was never "Mom's friend" like it was when Emma caught them home together – even though Emma already thought they were together after the whole broadcasted around the world sex tape of theirs .

Parker was proud of having one mom and two dads. Made him happy to have three people that were his parents – and he made two gifts for father'0s day because of that.

And she loved the fact that her son called Jonah of daddy, because of her husband's face light up when he called him that – even when he was sick .)

A few days later, they were both feeling better. But before that happened, there were a lot of sweet moments between the three of them.

(Could've been four, but as soon as Emma opened the door and  was greeted by two coughs coming from her stepdad, a zombie mom that seemed to being sick herself and a "Uhm" from her little brother that was lying on the floor because it was cold,she ran off to buy medication and soup, and then left forever not wanting to get sick herself – with the excuse that was  maybe true that she had a presentation in a few days .)

For example, there was now one bucket that  was marked with a permanent pen with the words "barf bucket".  It  was shared by the two sick children Amy was taking care of, that decided to both start to get a stomach bug at the same time .  It was good because that way they were both sitting down on the living room couch together, having to share the bucket because there wasn't other and Amy couldn't leave the house with them and especially without them .

They would crawl away to other places of the house. Parker would do it because he kept saying he wasn't sick – even though he was. Jonah would do it because his fever was getting higher, which made him delusional.  For a moment, Jonah went outside without Amy noticing and turned the hose on, filled up a tiny poll in the backyard – that  was meant for Parker – and pretended to be a lifeguard . It happened later too, but that time it was in the bathtub and he was saving Parker.

One time, coming back from the kitchen with two glasses of water, she heard an exchange of words between the two sick people in the living room couch .

"Please don't puke on me," Parker says, and then she hears the sound of someone grabbing the bucket.  She continues to walk towards the living room, and a few moments later, Amy's already close enough to also see them .

"I make  absolutely no promises." Her husband says, with the bucket on top of his legs and his arms around it.

In those days, it was normal to find Jonah and/or Parker sleeping in places that weren't their bed or the couch. She found Parker asleep on a doorstep hugging the handrail. Jonah fell asleep with his head on a chair, his body on a table, and part of his legs dangling on the side of the table.  She had no idea of how he even got in that position, and felt bad for waking him up, especially when he fell on the ground with a big thump, immediately complaining that his head hurt – and not (only) because of his fever .

And once those days of sickness were over, and the days went on to the routine they usually were, Jonah was being extra sweet to Amy, which made her suspicious – not in a "Is he cheating on me" kind of suspicion, more like "why is he being so nice to me?".

One day, she gathers the "courage" to ask him about it. They are both watching TV in the living room when she asks him. What he tells her makes her smile and her heart swell of happiness.

"You're too good for this world." He looks at her with a sweet smile that almost matches hers. "You took care of me and Parker, allowed the store to go almost a week without a manager because we were sick. I'm sure it was chaos there for those days, but you didn't care."

"Family's more important than work, Jonah."

"I know." He kisses her on the cheek and places his head on her shoulder. "Still. I guess I'm  just trying to make it up to you for those days where I wasn't myself.  I don't think I'm an easy patient."

"You're a very stubborn patient. And worse than that,  I think Parker is learning that too. I blame you." She chuckles, whilst Jonah  just shakes his head with a smile on his lips.

A few moments later, Emma opens the door and enters, finding them both snuggled up of the couch.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asks, placing her backpack on the floor.

"No," Amy answers and then pauses the TV. "We need to talk, though."

Emma starts to freak out, and it's noticeable that the wheels in her brain are spinning, thinking of what she might've done . She comes up with nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"You saw your family sick and  just left? That's not the way I raised you, young lady!" She sounds mad, but deep down she understands why her daughter did what she did. There was no use for her to get sick too.

Amy sees her daughter blushes for a moment, before bowing her head. "Sorry, mom. I don't like sick people."

"No one likes sick people," Jonah mentions,  silently , but loud enough to  be heard .

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stay in the house for a long-" Emma starts, but gets interrupted by herself. "Achoo!"

Jonah gets up in a hurry when Emma sneezes, running away from her. "Not getting sick again, Emma. Not again!"

Amy  just rolls her eyes and gives her a tissue.

"Karma?" Emma says, in the form of a question. Amy shrugs.  They both hear Jonah and Parker's footsteps running and closing a door, which makes both women laugh . And then Emma sneezes again.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a few prompts and I decided to use them with these characters. "You're burning up." was one of them. The others were mixed up or I don't remember. Either way, hope everyone enjoyed this story! I enjoy playing with these four characters relationships.
> 
> (Also, I don't know if they should've gone to the hospital or something - especially Parker since he's five in this story - but for the sake of this story please look past that) :)


End file.
